Digital electronic systems, such as personal and business computers are vulnerable to premature partial or total failure caused by the overheating of one or more of its IC components (e.g. microprocessors, video chips, memory, etc.). Due to IC packaging materials and methods, and the heat dissipating capacity of its environment, these components do not have the ability to dissipate heat fast enough to perform normally. As a consequence of operating at temperatures over the manufacturer's specification, IC components can create digital errors and even fail completely.
To assist in dissipating the heat, cast or extruded metal heat sinks, such as are used in personal and larger computers and other electronic devices, have been mounted to the heat generating component. These heat sinks are heavy (1 to 5 ounces), large (up to 2 inches in height), expensive (typically $0.75 to $1.50 each with attachment method), sometimes difficult or impossible to remove for component repair/replacement, and may not conform well to the non-flat surface of the hot component, reducing heat dissipating efficiency and sometimes reliability of mechanical attachment. Reliability of mechanical attachment can also be affected by whether the package surface contains silicone or other substances which prevent good adhesion when using attachment methods other than clips. While these heat sinks remove heat from the component, many applications cannot use them for weight, cost, space, removeability, thermal and mechanical attachment and performance considerations.
It has been suggested that one use 1 oz copper foil as a heat bridge or path between an electrical component and a remotely located heat sink. This allows for one to locate a heat sink some distance, typically 1 to 2 inches, away from the heat source. Its ability to remove heat from the surface of the component is marginally better [than nothing], but it still requires the use of a separate, remotely located heat sink with its aforementioned disadvantages. Moreover, as it is electrically conductive, there are concerns that it could cause an electrical short circuit in either the component to which it is attached or to an adjacent component.
What is required is a heat dissipator which is low profile, inexpensive, easy to handle/attach/remove, electrically insulated and conforms to the surface profiles of electronic components.